Camus
Camus, the chief of the Ashura Tribe. Personality Even though Camus has been alive for more than 3 decades, his mentality is still immature. After been defeat by Hiiro, he has a lot of admiration and devotion for him. He is very tenacious and he can't stand when someone is speaking badly of him. He has trained hard so that Hiiro would recognize his strengh and call him by his name. Appearance Camus has the apparence of a girl, this causes a lot of misunderstanding, however it is fact that Camus is a male. Background 30 years ago, an incident occurred in the desert. It started from just one monster. That monster was a species that made the desert its natural habitat. Following this, that monster mutated and changed its form. The Ashura Tribe assumed that, should this continue, not only would the monsters in the desert be devoured, but it would soon bear its fangs towards them. As such, they decided to take this chance to slay it, while it was still underdeveloped. The Chief of the Ashura Tribe at that time was Rigund, Camus’ father. His ability was also well known throughout the Tribe. Especially in combat, he possessed the strength that others yearned for. He was Camus’s pride. Rigund, along with his companions, headed forth to slay the Desert Tortoise. If it was him, the people believed that he would certainly kill it and return safely. However, after coming back, Rigund was in tatters. He was covered with wounds all over his body. Others were stunned by his appearance. Even Sivan could only blankly stare at him in surprise. Rigund explained that that existence was not a naturally born Desert Tortoise, there is a puppeteer on it’s back. The Desert Tortoise then assaulted them. Moreover, the mysterious person clad in a black robe was seen standing on its shell. Camus saw his father was completely exhausted. However, seeing his comrades, anger swelled within him as Camus faced the demon. Even though his father was the strongest in the Tribe, there was no guarantee that Camus would be able to win. Rigund turned pale as he saw Camus’ actions. He desperately moved his aching body. However, he was unable to shield Camus from the attack of the Desert Tortoise. Camus, for the first time, felt the murderous intent behind an attack that could kill him. Camus froze in fear. Everyone thought Camus was going to die. However, at that time, Sivan appeared, barely protecting him in time. It was because of this that Sivan’s right leg had suffered injury. Furthermore, the monster used its poisonous tail to attack. Sivan used what little strength he had to carry Camus away. Even though they dodged the tail attack by jumping backwards, in that moment, vines grew out and clung onto their feet. Sivan’s movement became restricted. He determined that this was caused by magic. Following this, he traced the flow of magic and understood that the robed person was the one who had cast it. Moreover, as tremendous magic was imbued into the vines, they would not budge at all. Sivan struggled desperately. Following this, the poisonous tail shot something at Sivan. The discharged venom splashed onto both of Sivan’s eyes. He felt pain in his eyes, as if they were set on fire. The Desert Tortoise used its tail again, aiming for the killing blow. In that instant, however, the tail was cut. The vines restraining Sivan were also severed. The robed person saw this and expressed their admiration. Having saved Sivan was Rigund, his breathing disordered from pain and exhaustion. A black sword was gripped in his hand. However, in the following instance, Rigund sheathed his dual katanas and threw them to Camus. He then grabbed a curved sword beside him as he poised himself. He spoke to his comrades, telling them to take Sivan and run away. They proceeded to recover Sivan. Camus simply watched his father’s back, silently. Camus did not want to go. His father was covered with wounds. There was no chance of him winning this. Camus also understood that his father was buying time for the others to escape. Rigund convinced Camus to leave. He stood up and picked up the dual katanas before leaving with heavy steps. The robed individual standing on the shell of the Desert Tortoise, mocked Camus for running. Camus regained his senses upon hearing his father. Entrust him with the tribe and his dual katanas. Camus did not turn back any longer. He parted ways, desperately running with the dual katanas in his hands. The oasis they lived in was abandoned and was considerably far to the new oasis they had found. Thus, they began to live there. Everyone waited for Rigund to return home. However, they were shocked by the new information they received from the comrades who were patrolling the area. An existence that resembled Rigund was found. Everyone was pleased to hear that he was alive, yet, there hopes faded when they heard a Rigund had been devoured by the Desert Tortoise. Everyone who heard that fact could not hide their shock. When the companions discovered him, he seemed to have a slight bit of consciousness remaining inside of him. They had told Rigund that they had found a safe place for the Tribe. Following this, Rigund had apparently squeezed out his last ounce of strength in order to successfully limit the Desert Tortoise’s range of action. Due to his magic, he was able to place a barrier around the Desert Tortoise’s location so it couldn’t escape. Camus and the others were unaware of how long it would last, as there were a lot of monsters to be absorbed in that place. However, they did not find what they were looking for. The robed individual. Though, according to the report, he spoke the words “My Business here is done,” before disappearing. For now, it seemed that they could experience relief. However, even if they didn’t search for monsters within the barrier, the monsters themselves would try to break out. It is possible that their instincts of survival had been stimulated by the Desert Tortoise, causing them to grow violent. Yet, Rigund said that they should just leave it alone. Sivan examined Rigund’s story. They tried to not aim for the Desert Tortoise’s life. However, it was just not possible to ignore it for such a long period of time. They decided to think of a way to cure him. Yet, Travelers began to show up after a while. As a result, they entered the barrier of the Desert Tortoise, and incurred its wrath. The Ashura Tribe on watch at that time saw the Desert Tortoise had killed the travelers. After that incident, they prevented people from entering the desert. Supposing they made the Desert Tortoise angry, the barrier would become ineffective. As a result, there was the possibility of it baring its fangs on them sooner. It is for this reason that the Ashura Tribe created the role of a gate keeper. They believed that Rigund will return to his former self once again. As such, they have continued to search for a method that would return him to normal. Abilities Though his attacks are not so strong, his agility is high. As he obtained the Lightning Speed title. Camus’ magic has advantage over the earth, actually sand. Sand Needle The sand near his opponent's feet begin to form multiple needles, all aimed at his opponent. If one were to take such an attack directly, it would be no different than trying to hug a huge cactus. Sand Wave Camus made an underarm throw, moving his right arm with large movements. It looked as if he were trying to scoop something up. As he did so, the sand in front of him bulged upwards, hanging high in the air as if it were a tsunami attempting to assault Hiiro. Sand Armor - Type - Gauntlet Camus places his right hand on the ground. Following this, the sand moved, enveloping Camus’ right hand. Forming a gauntlet made of extremely hardened sand. As it is only his right hand that has become armed, it is swollen several times, to the point that it looked uncomfortable. It is as if the hand belonged to a golem or giant. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth Attributes Category:Evilas